Interview with the Hunger Games Characters!
by AliceHale123
Summary: Me interviewing everyone, plz R&R! When you review and ask them questions, I put your questions in the story!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi guys! Today we are interviewing the Hunger Games characters-

Gale: Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean by characters?

Me: Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you! YOUR PART OF A BOOK!

Peeta: What?

Me: I HAVE A TASER

Gale and Peeta: *mumbling* ok,ok

Rue: Ok, since our host is dealing with them, I'll start! * reading off a card*You guys send in reiviews asking us questions, and we answer them right here! You can ask any question you want, because we have everyone right here!

Prim: Cool!

Katniss: Wait, but what if they send in something privite?

Me: *tasing Gale and Peeta* Too Bad! Mwahhahaahahaha! And by the way, Rue, and Prim, you guys rock!

Gale: GET OFF OF US!

Peeta: YES PLEASE!

Me: Finally! You agreed! *gets off of them*

Rue and Prim: Yay! We have a fan!

Me: Ok, today's show is'nt very-

Gale: What show?

Me: SHUT UP!

Gale: Um, ok?

Me: I LOVE YOU GALE!

Gale: uh, thanks?

Me: Ok. Today's show *looks at Gale and Peeta* won't be very long, because, well, this is the first day! When I start getting in reviews, it'll get longer!

Katniss's Mom: Ok.

Rue's little sister: Hi wrs. hostie

Me: *awwing* hi!

Katniss: Ok, is this over yet?

Me: Nope! My friend has a question for Rue. Here it is!

_Hi __Rue__! __I __thought __you __were __dead__? __How __are __you __here __if __your __dead__? __And __Gale__, __yes__, __you __are __in __a __book__._

Rue: AW Crap! I die?

Me: In the book you do!

Rue: *confused* But this is not the book...so...I'm alive?

Gale: Sweet! I'm famous! I'm in a book! Cool! Whopee!

Me: Yep. You all are.

Gale: Aw,poo. I'm not the only famous person here. Poo.

Peeta: *flips his hair* course not.

Gale: *laughing* Is he in it?

Me: Yup. And he and Katniss get married.*grins*

Peeta: *laughs* HA! IN YOUR FACE!

Gale: Crap.

Me: *tasing Peeta* Got 'em!

Gale: HA!

Peeta: *gets up panting* Gosh! Stop doing that!

Me: Sorry. No can do.

Katniss: Ok. Now is this over?

Me: Almost. But you will still be held captive in my house. And maybe next time their will be two of me. Or just me and my friend. And also-

Gale:*groans*

Me: -I apriciate people sending candy with their reviews. Please?

Katniss: Goodbye!

Me: OKOK. We're done. See you next time!

Everyone except Rue and Prim: *groans*


	2. Chapter 2

I AM NOT SUZANNE COLLINS!

Me:Ok! We're back! This time with more questions!

Gale: *groans*

Me: Hey, be postive, like Prim.

Prim: Yea!

Me: Ok, first review,

_1. __Hamitch__, __what __do __you __REALLY __think __of __Effie__?_

_2.__Katniss __and __Peeta__, __are __any __of __your __kids __named __Pumpernickle __or __Wheat __or __any __other __dumb __bread __names__? __Oh __and __Peeta __is __the __best__!_

_3. __Gale__, __how __does __it __feel __to __end __up __alone__?_

_From__,_

_Nightfall__12_

Me: Oh gosh *looks worriedly at Haymitch*

Haymitch: *drunk* Uhhhh wwweeeeelll, she's pretty dumb if yoooooouuuuu ask me...

Effie: Hey!

Me: Haymitch! *says for Effie's sake but really is relived dumb is ALL he said*

Haymitch: whhhaat? Nightfall12 said REALLY

Me: Haymitch! ? No more achohol! *whispering* we might have younger veiwers!

Haymitch: HOLD UP! So you can tase people, but I can't DRINK!

Me: Yep, thats pretty much it.

Katniss and Peeta at the same time : Wait, we have KIDS?

Me: Uh, huh. Later on at least.

Gale: Hey! No fair! I end up alone? Crap! But I am WAAAAYYYY better than Peeta!

Peeta: NU UH!  
>Me: No insults! *tases them both*<p>

Katniss: STOP TASING PEOPLE! *shouting over the taser*

Me: SORRY! CAN'T! ITS MY JOB! *still shouting over taser*  
>Me: *stops tasing Gale and Peeta* Oh! And I'd like you to meet my friend, Maddie!<p>

Maddie: Hi!

Gale and Peeta: Phew.

Me: Maddie and I like candy. So peoples, please send us some!

Maddie: *mumbling* But they don't haaaavvve too,

Me: But they can!

Maddie: Yea! You can!

Gale: Hi!

Maddie: *squeling* OMG! ITS GALE! I LOVE YOU!

Gale: Um, thanks?

Maddie: *hugs Gale* OH! AND RUE! AND PRIM! AND KATNISS! AND EFFIE!  
>AND KATNISS'S MOM! AND HAYMITCH! AND EVERYONE!<p>

Me: Ok! Now our next review:

_Hi __District__ 7!_

_What __kind __of __clothes __do __you __make __for t__he __Capitol__?_

_From__, _

_MDog__1234_

Maddie: Hey! Thats my review!

Random District 7 girl: Um well, we usually make their uniforms-

Me: That rymes with unicorns!

Random District 7 girl: - and sometimes clothes for Effie.

Effie: Yes! See! *points to outfit*

Finnick: How come no one asked me a question?

Annie: It'll come.

Me: Ummmm Ok?

Peeta: AHH! You sound like Gale!

Me: K?

Maddie: Oh! She sounded like Gale! I LOVE GALE!  
>Gale: Umm thanks?<p>

Peeta: Hey! What about me!

Me: GO PEETA!

Gale: BOOYA!

Me: Next Review:

_Question f__or __Gale__: __Why __did __you __kill __Prim__?_

_Q __for __Prim__: __Did __you __know __Gale __killed __you__? __If __so__, __do __you hate him now__?_

_Q for Gale: Why do I hate and like you?_

_Q f__or __Peeta__: __Why __are __you __so __awesome__, __nice__, __cute__, __funny__, __cute __and __ummm __cute__?_

_Q__f or __Katniss__: __Why __do __you __get __Peeta __and __I __don__'__t__?_

_Q__f or __Peeta__: __Why __aren__'__t __you __real__? __It __kills __me __that __your __not __real__._

_From__,_

_DistantStorms_

Gale: Wait. I killed Prim?

Prim: Wait. Gale killed me?

Me: Uh, yea.

Maddie: *cries* why'd you have to DIE!

Gale: Uh, well, I didn't even know I killed Prim so...

Prim: No I don't hate him! After all, I'm still alive! Right?

Me: Yes Prim. Your alive.

Gale: I don't know why you hate me. I know why you like me though *wink wink*

And I end up without Katniss? That sucks.

Peeta: Um, I don't exactly know...

Katniss: I geuss, well, he doesn't know you! So how can you get Peeta!

Peeta: I am too real!

Gale: Nu huh

Me:Gale be nice

Peeta: Ok, and yes, DistantStorms. I am real.

Katniss: She's right Gale. Be nice.

Peeta: Like I said earlier, to your 4'th question, I'm not THAT cute-

Me: Yes you are!

Peeta: *eyeballs me strangly* - and I really have no clue how to answer that. I want to say I don't know how I'm all those things, but that would be rude. So...yea.

Me: We haven't heard from Rue in a while. Rue?

Rue: Hi.

Me: Ok, your still here.

Me: Ok, today's show is over. See everyone tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: YAY! We are back!

Gale: BOOO

Me: I WILL TASE YOU!  
>GALE: *groans*<p>

Me: First review!

_Question__for__Gale__ : __WHAT__IS__WRONG__WITH__YOU__? __I__just__want__you__to__know__that__I__don__'__t__like__you__._

_Q__ 4 __Gale__: __What__was__up__with__that__whole__glove__incident__with__you__and__Katniss__in__that__house__thing__that__was__beyond__the__fence__of__D__12?_

_Q__ 4 __Peeta__: __I__luff__yew__ :__D_

_Q__ 4 __Peeta__ : __How__do__you__feel__about__Katniss__'__s__kisses__with__Gale__?_

_Q__ 4 __Gale__; __How__do__you__feel__about__Katniss__'__s__kisses__with__Peeta__?_

_Q__ 4 __Prim__: __Do__you__have__allergies__? __RANDOM__!_

_Q__ 4 __Finnick__: __YOUR__SO__AWESOME__! & __how__do__you__feel__about__Katniss__blowing__you__up__after__those__slimy__rosy__things__attacked__you__?_

_Q__ 4 __Gale__: __Would__you__rather__make__out__with__Finnick__or__Peeta__?_

_Q__ 4 __Annie__: __What__made__you__so__crazy__?_

_Random__Q__ 4 __Tigris__: __Why__do__you__make__underwear__?_

_Q__ 4 __Katniss__'__s__Mom__: __WHY__DID__YOU__STAY__IN__THE__CAPITOL__ND__MAKE__KATNISS__GO__BACK__TO__D__12 __ALONE__!_

_and__... __i__figure__that__'__s__all__for__this__time_

_From__,_

_Tigerwolfygirl_

Me: Phew! Wow thats long.

Gale: Wait! Nothing is wrong with me, and why don't you like me? And *blushes* nothing was "up" with that.

Peeta: Thanks! And I feel kissing Gale was totally un-nessecery even though I know she loves him, she was just trying to...uh...help him. yea, help him.

Gale: Well...I feel PEETA AND KATNISS are a terrible match-

Peeta: YOUR NOT A MATCHMAKER

Gale: And Peeta's an idiot. I know that was just part of the stupid act Katniss put on for the Capitol. So yea, a terrible match and-

Me: *covers Gales mouth before he says something innopropriete*

Prim: Uh, no. I don't have allergies...

Finnick: Yea! A question! And I don't know...did I get blown up? And I'm sure if Katniss blew me up it was an accident...

Annie: Um well,-

Finnick: *worriedly* -I'll answer that

Annie: Do.

Finnick: Well, after the Hunger Games, Annie was taken by the Capitol. They whipped and whipped and whipped her so much, she started have nightmares that she was back in the games. They would cut her with knifes and laugh. She is not crazy, just a little...um... I can't find the right word... anyway, so basically they Hunger Games never end for Annie. And every once in a while, she'll remember getting whipped and cut and scream. So there you go.

Me: Oh. *looks at Annie*

Annie: *head buried in Finnick*

Gale: Ummm... who would I rather make out with..

Rue: *laughs* *covers mouth* Oops. Was that out loud?

Me: Yea.

Rue: Oops.

Me: Oh! Gale!  
>Gale: What?<p>

Me: Lets try it! *pushs Gale's and Peeta's heads together and starts laughing*

Gale: EWW!

Peeta: GET OFF ME!  
>Gale: LET ME GO!<br>Me: So...not Peeta. Finnick then

Finnick: Lets NOT try.

Rue: *laughs again* *covers mouth* I did it again, didn't I?

Me: Yep.

Rue: Sorry.

Me: Ok Finnick, since your awesome, I won't make you.

Finnick : Yay!

Prim: Awwww I wanted to see this.

Me: Yea, me too. But you gotta love Finnick.

Katniss: You two do look alike...

Me: Who?

Katniss: You and Prim. You look alike.

Me: Yay! Well we are the same age...

Prim: Cool!

Me: You and Rue can be my helpers.

Gale: Where's Maddie?

Me: Oh, that was a one time thing.

Gale: Poo. She liked me.

Rue: *laughs and covers mouth* I gotta stop doing that!

Me: *laughs* Ok, cool. Time for the next review!:

_Thanks__for__answering__my__last__questions__but__I__got__more__:_

_Q__for__Rue__: __How__does__it__feel__to__get__a__spear__through__your__stomach__and__die__?_

_Q__for__Rue__: __did__you__like__katniss__'__s__song__?_

_Q__for__AliceHale__: __why__isn__'__t__cinna__there__? __he__'__s__like__so__awesome__._

_Q__for__Effie__: __Why__do__you__wear__such__weird__wigs__? __And__where__were__you__in__mockingjay__?_

_Q__for__Katniss__: __If__I__got__you__catnip__for__your__birthday__would__you__kill__me__?_

_Q__for__Peeta__: __If__I__got__you__pita__bread__for__your__birthday__would__you__be__mad__.?_

_I__love__you__Peeta__! __Gale__sucks__! __Yeah__, __take__offense__Gale__. __Katniss__and__Peeta__are__the__ultimate__couple__! __Finnick__and__Annie__are__cute__together__ *__cough__Haymitch__and__effie__cough__* _

_From__,_

_DistantStorms__._

Me: Wow! Another long one!

Rue: Ummm...I don't know... Bad? I guess it hurts?

Rue: Yes! I did. I just read the book yesterday. It was sad.

Me: Cinna is here! See *points to Cinna*

Cinna: Hi. Thanks. I'm glad you think I'm awesome.

Effie: My wigs aren't weird! Their fashionable! *mumbling* Someone doesn't understand fashion.

Katniss: *laughing* No, I wouldn't kill you. I would probably like you, actually. I think catnip can be eaten...

Peeta: Thanks for the complement! No, I wouldn't be mad. My dad owns a bakery, right?

Me: Yup. Oh, and everyone just read the books last night. So guys, what did you think?

Peeta: I liked them! Exept for when I got captured by the Capitol, and tried to kill Katniss *shudders*.

Katniss: I liked them too, but I cried when Rue died. That was sad. And when Prim died.

Prim: I didn't like that part either.

Me: Gale, your my new helper. Leave in your reviews who you want next show's helper to be.

Oh and Gale?

Gale: What?

Me: Go buy me some candy!

Gale: No!

Me: *pulls out taser* But Your My Helper!

Gale: Fine! *heads to wal-mart* But I'm taking Haymitch's car!

Me: Whatever.

Me: *turns around to look at people instead of Gale* Ok! Time for the next (and last) review for this show!

_For__Author__: __These__interviews__are__so__funny__! __Here__, __have__a__chocolate__bar__ *__hands__over__chocolate__bar__* _

_Q__for__Katniss__: __Why__did__you__have__kids__? __Did__you__want__to__have__kids__in__the__first__place__? __Were__you__happy__to__end__up__with__Peeta__?_

_Q__for__Peeta__: __Why__are__you__still__alive__? __My__friend__and__I__wish__you__died__. __I__wish__Katniss__ended__up__with__Gale__. __GO__TEAM__GALE__!_

_Q__for__Gale__: __Why__are__you__so__cute__? __Why__didn__'__t__you__end__up__with__Katniss__?_

_Q__for__Katniss__: __If__Gale__hadn__'__t__killed__Prim__ (__in__the__books__) __would__you__have__chosen__Gale__instead__of__the__ugly__bread__boy__?_

_Q__for__Finnick__: (__Finally__you__get__a__question__Finnick__!) __Why__are__you__so__cute__? __I__wish__you__hadn__'__t__died__._

_Q__for__Annie__: __Were__you__happy__to__end__up__with__Finnick__even__though__he__dies__(__in__the__books__)?_

_For__Prim__: __You__are__so__AWESOME__! __You__are__SO__lucky__to__have__a__sister__like__Katniss__. __I__wish__I__had__an__older__sister__like__Katniss__. __Instead__I__have__and__annoying__younger__brother__!_

_For__Gale__: __I__love__you__Gale__! __Why__aren__'__t__you__real__! __It__stinks__that__your__not__real__! __Go__Team__Gale__!_

_For__Finnick__and__Annie__: __I__think__you__guys__are__so__cool__!_

_For__Peeta__: __GO__DIE__SO__KATNISS__CAN__MARRY__GALE__INSTEAD__OF__YOU_

_Q__for__Gale__: __Are__you__happy__I__just__said__that__Gale__?_

_For__Katniss__: __You__are__so__awesome__! __You__are__so__amazing__! __You__are__so__spectacular__!_

_etc__,__etc__._

_From__,_

_Danniger__._

Me: *chocolate bar appears in hand* YAY! You are my new favorite reviewer!

YUM!

Katniss: Ummm I have kids? And no, I don't want to have kids, what if they get put in the games! And, sure, yeah I like Peeta.

Peeta: Gee thanks

Gale: Yay! A fan for me! Wahoo! And hey! Why don't I end up with Katniss! I don't? Crap!

Katniss: GALE KILLS PRIM! *gasp* YOU MONSTER! *tries to kill Gale*

Gale: *looks at me* DO SOMETHING!

Me: Ok! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
>Peeta: *laughing really hard*<p>

Me: *finally pulls Katniss's bow and arrow and all other weapons away and stores them in storage*

Gale: THANK YOU!  
>Annie: Yes.<p>

Me: Yes what?

Annie: Yes I was happy to end up with Finnick. For sure.

Prim: Thanks! I'm happy that I have Katniss!

Gale: I'm real! Don't worry! See, I'll even stop by your house tonight and invite you to dinner.

Finnick: *laughs* Thanks for the question! And I really don't know how to answer that...

Peeta: Wow your soooo nice *sarcastically* Telling people to go die. Gee thanks.

Gale: Not people, just you. And yea, that was funny.

Katniss: Thanks!

Me: Thats all for today folks!

Gale: FINALLY!  
>Me: Bye!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello! So FINALLY we are back! Sorry about that wait-we had some _problems_ with some *looks at Cato* people.

Cato: *smirks*

Me: First question is from Lupas Overkill:

Foxface: Whats your name? What do you think about some of the other tributes in the Hunger Games? How do you feel about your situation in life?

Cato: How does it feel to be mauled by wolf muttations?

Katniss: How do you feel about...Cato, Foxface and the other tributes you faced?

Peeta: How do you feel about your name?

Gale: Why do you think you never won Katniss over? Just wondering.

Former tributes: What would you do if you had control of Panem from this moment on?

Foxface: Really? Why does NO ONE know my name? Oh and by the way its Alene.

Cato : REALLY? I GET MAULED BY WOLF MUTTATIONS! Well that just stinks. *crosses arms*

Katniss: Ummmm...*looks at Cato nervously* Yeah...they...um...are...cool?

Peeta: I don't know. I mean cool yeah. I'm named after bread...

Gale: I never won Katniss over? Really? You've got to be kidding.

Peeta: HA! *laughs*

Me: Be nice! *tases Peeta lightly*

Rue: You know, I would actually CANCEL THE HUNGER GAMES! Oh yea make everyone EQUAl. Humph.

Cato: Well I would...leave it the same.

Rue: *glares at Cato*

Prim: Hey, why don't I get a question?

Me: Ok... Next question is from DragonGirlM. Ooo! And It comes with CHOCOLATTES!

Finnick: Oh gosh. Here we go. Sugar Rush.

Me: *annoyed look* Ok here it is:

Katniss: Even though your with Peeta do you still like Gale? ;)

Gale: Will you teach me to shoot bread 8D

Finnick: I think your sexy...XD

Prim: I love your name! I was sad when you were blown up :(

Katniss: Why didn't you shoot Pres. Snow in the end? I would of. xP

AliceHale: Are you annoyed that I punctuate my sentence with an emoticon? XD

Me: OOO! And a neeeeeeeeew taser!

Peeta: Bad news for me.

Katniss: What? *blushes* I'm not with Peeta...

Gale:...Um sure...Just...Ok I'll be at your house after the show...

Finnick:...Thanks?

Prim: *squeels* YAY! I have a fan, I have a fan *dances around in a circle*

Me:No! Not at all! But I am kinda tired of saying winking smiley face with open mouth, sad smiley face, etc.

Me: Ok one more for today! And its from lalalaurenhi!

Q Gale: i love you. i'm glad catnip choose bread boy. its what she needed but mostly cuz ur single.

Q peeta: why cant you be more manly like gale? and how does all the stuff the capitol did to you make you feel?

Q rue: sorry gale. rue is my favorite character. how was life like in your district?

Q katniss: how was the wedding? im sure it happened. you had kids right?

Q finnick: how is it like to have fans? cuz i dont know.

Q for Annie: what was it like after finnick died?

Q thresh: *sob* your so noble! where r u anyway?

Gale:... Um Thanks... I think?

Peeta: I am too manly!

Rue: YAY! *grins* Hey I'm not a character!

Katniss: Hehe *nervous laugh* what wedding?

Finnick: Its...cool.

Annie: Finnick didn't die. Did he die? Nooooooo

Thresh: I'm right here...

Me: He's just quiet.

Me: Ok Peeps! That is all we have for today!Bye!

Gale: Yes bye.*mouthes thank you*

Rue: Bye!


End file.
